Sanubis: Stole My Heart
by futuremrsstylesluv
Summary: Carter and Zia convinced Horus and Isis to agree with their plan. A plan to get back at Sadie for years of pranking and teasing. And to convince them, they've included Anubis as well. What they don't expect is for the romance to bloom even more, until there are no walls. No Salt, no walt at all, first part of the first chapter is basically half zarter, but after there'll be less


**So this fanfic is basically six years after the Serpent's Shadow, so Sadie's nineteen. Sanubis had occasional moments in those years, but nothing too progressive in their relationship because I want to keep the Shu idea. Carter and Zia were just messing with them, convincing the gods to go along, but in close proximity and reading stuff about themselves, Sanubis blooms into something bigger that makes Horus and Isis a tad angry at Zarter. **

**Goal One: Keep the characters in character as possible. Please review, especially about this. **

**Goal Two: To gradually work off Rick's best Sanubis moments, and no Salt existed**

**Goal Three: Keep as Sanubis-y as possible with the occasional Zarter as well **

**Goal Four: Convince readers to be sure that Sadie loves Anubis for him, not just for his irresistible looks ;)**

**Goal Five: Stay with the POVs of Carter and Sadie, since Rick hasn't really introduced us into the minds of the rest of the characters, so it'd be OOC if I wrote as Anubis or Zia or someone else. **

**Note: The beginning is mostly Zarter, so that I can get that part of my shipper heart out of the way to focus on Sanubis. Review, please, for any ideas for Sanubis. They're such a cute couple! Not much action, and even if there was, I'd be sure to put in some '_Sanubis_ action' *wink wink* in there too. One thing I don't like about is that I can't really get out of control with Sanubis. It says unleash your imagination...but my imagination is a bit mature. There should be a mature section of so that these older writers of fanfic are able to have a broader range of composition, proper or not. **

**Note 2: Please review for ANY ideas. It may be really far into the story, maybe ideas for the next chapter or so. It'd really be of assistance to me. **

**Don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, as long as it is something that is reasonable and relevant. Saying stuff like 'eff you for not updating immediately' won't really help me. I have a personal life, and I'm sorry if I can't be on my computer 24/7. But I also try to write on Notepad on my iPhone, then email it to my laptop. I will try my best at updating as soon as possible, because I also have experienced that disappointing feeling when one author doesn't update for a few months and you really look forward the next chapter. Mainly when they stop on a cliff-hanger. Everyone hates cliff hangers, and they're only satisfied when they can read the next chapter instantly. I'm sorry, but I may be no Superman. But for you, I'll _try to_ be superhuman. **

**(I also might be making one direction references, but they're only subtle. Like little segments of the lyrics. Anyone who isn't really into them or their songs would not see it. Except on occasion. Sorry. Well, the title of this fanfic is actually one of their songs. But people who don't like One Direction wouldn't really know about it. Until now. Lol. Sorry for ruining the title for you. I WILL change it if someone requests it. Dislike for a certain artist/band sometimes biases the reader, and I don't want to make any of you who aren't that into 1D go through it. I love One Direction personally, but i can't be self centered and yell at you wonderful readers, don't have any yet lol, about how they're all beautiful in every single way. To me, they are. But to you, they aren't. Not that I'm addressing the people who don't like 1D out there. I can't force you to like them. And this is about TKC anyways. But thought I'd add this. And maybe, unless there's dissent, I might make Sadie listen to their music once or twice. They are British/Irish, after all. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!)**

Chapter One

Carter

In possession of ten months, you could easily suppose that my dear sister, Sadie Kane, had enough time to prank, nag, and annoy the heck out of me. It was easier then, with my thoughts floating aimlessly, distracted by the beautiful Zia Rashid. How olive suited her bronze skin, how her short black hair complimented her sharp features. All the while longing for her to be safe, and most of all, to love me. Well, at least like me.

Ever since I was given the privilege of being able to hold Zia close to me whenever I wanted, and bring my lips down against her delicate ones that always stood ever so ajar, in a powerful and regal manner, I had managed to keep my mind clearer than before.

Our positions were changed. Having the experience of hers, I felt a whit of sympathy and expectance of what was to come. At least she had the other side excited (no pervertedness intended...)

I held Zia's long, slim fingers in my broad hand, watching her, lost in admiration, as she lost the fight of holding back her giggles. She finally became overcame with them, stuffing her face against our entwined hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell, yea!"

Zia grinned at me, her eyes lighting up like a sudden fire, but to me, it was the warm, welcoming hearth that drew me in.

"Okay, Carter, ha, um... Well, they're not going to believe us if we do it as...ourselves."

"I've got Horus."

Her eyes began to dance in anticipation. She had befriended Sadie, but Zia felt the need for something amusing in their lives, now that everything was balanced.

What's in it for me? Horus's voice complained inside my head, making me roll my eyes. Zia raised an eyebrow, and I held a finger to my temple as if it was explanation enough. It was, for Zia nodded understandingly, watching me patiently.

{Um...you get to see Anubis blush...maybe? Can gods blush? Uh, Anubis will be like embarrassed, if all goes well... And you get to be the cause of it?}

Fair enough The booming voice settled, satisfied.

I smiled eagerly at Zia, raising one of my hands from one of hers to fist punch it. I taught her this a couple weeks ago, when Sadie walked into the kitchen we were in, laughing. "Zia, you're learning the Path of the Dorks! Congratulations!" She had snickered before leaving with a coke in hand.

"So... What's the plan?"

"Um...uh..."

"Wing it," she smirked.

Zia knew me well. I was the master of winging it. Note the sarcasm.

But this time, I surprised her.

"Get Sadie to go to the throne of Horus...and get Anubis there, too. Hmm. Uh... And Horus says that he's really disappointed in Sadie for making the recordings so public and it's...it's really public? Then he shows them, and says that to compensate for the, ah, public-ness of it all, they have to read all of them. Then they'll be let out of the throne room. And as for Anubis, Horus says that after reading them, what he has to say for himself. Mysterious and whatnot. Better not be to detailed or else they'll get suspicious."

Zia nodded thoughtfully, lips curved in a smile. "Impressive."

"Thank you, Miss Rashid."

She chuckled, squeezing my hand.

As for the plan? Zia and I had decided to goof around on the Internet, Googling Sadie Kane. Of course our jaws dropped to the floor. The endless material... Obviously, our minds turned towards revenge and fun. Fan fiction, from mushy K to heated M. Including Sadie and Anubis. Aka Sanubis. (I could never say that with a straight face)

"You're welcome, Mister Kane."

I grinned at her refusal to call me 'lord' or 'sir.' Because she was Zia. _Lady_ Zia Rashid.

"Horus should have heard everything I said, so let's work on getting Sadie and Anubis there before dinner. Y'know, the usual six. So about four, four thirty. Got that Horus?"

I thought I heard a grunt in reply.

Zia tugged on my hand, beaming. "Come on, Carter, we've got to discover new reds no mortal or immortal has ever seen."

-Sadie POV Change

I threw a burnt piece of bacon at the albino crocodile lurking through the waters of my pool. Odd, perhaps. Ten months and this stuff seems to grow on you. He swallowed it, eyes narrowing at me. I laughed tauntingly, continuing to stab stray pieces of scrambled eggs.

When all of a sudden my brother sprinted onto the patio, his girlfriend clinging onto him like he was about to die and this was their last day together. I scowled, throwing a piece of bacon at them. Zia, annoyingly, caught it and ate half before giving it to Carter.

"What?"

"Uh, we have to tell you something, and by the way, why are you eating breakfast at three in the afternoon?"

"Like I said, what? And it's already three? Oh... I did sleep rather late last night."

Carter rolled my eyes, probably guessing what could've kept me up so late. Stupid brothers and their stupid understanding.

"You've got to be at the Throne Room at four to half past four."

"Uh...why?" I ran a list of all the bad things I could've done to anger the council. Maybe it was the... Nevermind.

"I don't know. Just go. I've got Horus in my head 24/7, so, yea. Told me to fetch ya."

"K, brother dear. What's with the monkey? Don't tell me you got a girl for Khufu..."

"Khufu's a baboon."

"Stop being such a nerd."

He smirked, pulling Zia along with him. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I expected Horus and Isis to already be aware of my dressing habits, and I really couldn't care less about how I looked in front of them. Really, were they going to blow me to smoke for not wearing a fancy Egyptian dress?

Once I finished dressing, I pulled up my combat boots, sticking my wand (okay, so again, no pervertedness intended) in between the dark folds of my socks and the shoe fabric. Carter popped in to check on how I was doing, and Zia *cue eye roll* was with him. No doubt. "Do I have to go?" I whined, getting up.

"I'm afraid you do." He was obviously holding back a grin.

I glared at him, standing next to the first artifact I could find. Summoning a portal, I braced myself for the worst. And I stepped into the sandy storm.

The room I arrived in included three other people. Horus, no surprise there, Isis, another non-surprise, and...and...Anubis. Great. Death Boy was here. He seemed as confused as I was, and we exchanged nervous looks as Horus cleared his throat.

"Sadie Kane. I have the knowledge that you created some, three to be exact, recordings of your...adventures. I'm afraid theyve become quite public. Awfully public. Like really, really, really public."

"I'm sorry?"

"There have been...other stories. What do you two have to explain for yourselves? Read these-"

"Ugh, reading?" I countered.

Horus continued, "these, fanfics, is that what they call it? Read all of these. And explain to me and Isis what is the meaning of...them."

I groaned, shaking my head. Stupid me for stupidly recording my 'adventures.'

Horus and Isis smiled to themselves, clearly, and utterly irritatingly, pleased. They vanished, and the room flickered around us. We were suddenly in a metal box. Nice going, guys. Sticking me into a box with a boy god that melts mr with just his eyes? So original.

The only other thing in the room, excuse me, box, was a towering stack of paper, no doubt those fanfics he was talking about. Sure, I'm a teenager. Sure, I've read a few fanfics. And they never tended to be low on romance. Oh, gods.

Anubis smiled, and the butterflies in my stomach flew up to my heart, making it race. "Sadie," he greeted.

"Death Boy," I retorted. He smiled again.

"I-"

"-forgot about the sharp tongue." He was taken aback for a second, then frowned. I grinned, mischievously content. Anubis chuckled, pointing to the pile of paper.

"Might as well get it over with. Presuming that Isis specifically went over the detail that no magic can be used to get us out of this...box."

I shook my head, yawning. "I like, barely got any sleep. Maybe tomorrow?"

Horus spoke to me, his voice emitting from some unknown source. "You slept until three in the afternoon, Kane."

Anubis smirked. "You're-"

"-so annoying," he finished for me. I scowled, wanting to punch him. Grudgingly, I walked over to the stories, picking the first one up. They were printed from a site, and I winced. Rated M. Groaning, I looked for one with a K. I spotted one, throwing it at Anubis. He rolled his eyes, catching it. It was about seven sheets, stapled together. This was going to be long.

I sat down against the cold, gray wall, putting my head in my hands. I'm sure I was blushing beet red. "Ugh..." I uttered, motioning Anubis to sit down next to me. Once he did, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"It can't be that bad."

"Mm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gods, just read it already!"

He laughed softly, reading the page quietly to us. I bit my lip, gauging his reaction. His eyes grew wider in embarrassment, his voice stuttering at times. He turned his head to look at me, pausing, and said, "Guess I was wrong?"

"What did you say?"

Chuckling, he repeated, "I was wrong."

I feigned surprise, rather terribly. "Can gods be wrong?"

Anubis rolled his eyes, continuing with the story. It was rather...mushy. And at the end, 'we' (as in us in the fanfiction) shared a kiss. It wasn't much, for the real us had quite the history. He kissed me once, on my thirteenth birthday. Then he came to my autumn dance, helping me a great deal with Apophis. We were interrupted by Shu, telling us to minimize our seeing each other, or else there would be consequences. Of course, I'd gotten mad. Who tells me who I can and can't date? And Anubis had already spoken about 'us'... Nonetheless, the fanfic drove me to embarrassment I didn't know I was capable of. Especially with all of the stuff before it. I laughed weakly, lifting my head up to look at Anubis. I realized I had rested my head on his shoulder, and I quickly straightened my back, taking my head off (not trying to sound as if someone cut it off.) He was still recovering, blushing. The god of death blushing? Impossible. He looked awfully embarrassed, I almost felt pity for him. Anubis looked me in the eye, his chocolate brown ones melting my heart immediately.

"Uh..." he started. That broke my resolve, and I grinned widely. "Wasn't that fun?" I said sarcastically upbeat. He smiled, putting aside the paper.

"Mortals these days..."

I snorted. "Yeah, things do change after five thousand years." Anubis chuckled, grabbing the one closest to us. He settled back down next to me, about to read it. My eyes gazed over the rating. M.

"Oh, no, no, no. No, you don't." I cried immediately, flinging it across the room. He looked at me confused, tilting his head to the side. I blushed, getting one rated K.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't ever choose the ones rated M, k, Death Boy?" He raised an eyebrow, not comprehending. I sighed. "Just let me choose, okay?" Anubis nodded, taking the one in my hands. I crawled back over to him, instinctively leaning against him. I stopped when I remembered what I was doing. "Sorry," I apologized quickly, feeling the blood rush up to my face.

"It's okay," he answered instantly, wincing at his reply speed. "You can, um..." He turned red, and I could hear his heavy breathing. I understood, leaning against him again, feeling my hair brush his neck. I froze, self conscious once again. He cleared his throat, beginning to read the story.

Whoever wrote that fanfic was going to be severely punished. We couldn't stop blushing, and I hid my face in my hands. Anubis coughed, nudging me to get another one. And it went on and on. We went through all the K's, so we started on the K+'s. Finally I truly became tired, and I felt my eyelids droop. I shivered, the metal still chilling me. Anubis covered me with his jacket, rubbing my arm. I fell asleep, warm in Anubis's embrace and with the sound of his breath ringing in my ears, the sight of him blushing flashing across my eyes.


End file.
